1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cell culture device and a cell culture method.
2. Related Art
The present invention relates to a cell culture device and a cell culture system. For example, the following technologies are known. For example, a culture system of biological cells in which a film filtration separation device, a culture device, a medium storage tank, and a filtrate storage tank are connected to each other using liquid transfer pipes, into which a liquid transfer pump and a valve are inserted, has been disclosed in JP1990-150272A (JP-H2-150272A).
A culture device which enables continuous exchange of a medium by partially extracting a culture solution in which cells float, separating the culture solution and the cells from each other through a filtration film, and returning the cells to a culture tank together with a fresh medium has been disclosed in JP1992-99483A (JP-H4-99483A).